Alyssa McKendry
by Sbear.72
Summary: Alyssa Mckendry
1. Chapter 1: The New Companion

He may not be able to ride the TARDIS into battle, but a moped worked quite well.

That was until he almost hit the girl.

In all fairness he was in quite a hurry. And she wasn't looking. The Doctor understood that crosswalks were supposed to be a waiting zone, but sometimes they're like keep out signs.

And is it really his fault that she was-in all honestly-quite short and had her nose suck in a dictionary.

_VROOM VROOM_

"HOLY SHIT"

The small girl jumped out of the Doctor's way, but he slowed down and pulled over to apologize

"Sorry sorry, real important business"

"More important than pedestrian safety?" She had clutched the book to her chest, and the Doctor saw she wore small glasses, with a black rim and blue stripes on the sides, and coffee brown eyes, and pin straight brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her sundress was a collage of flowers, vibrant yellows and greens and purples.

"Well, you see, this alien species-the Daleks-they're actually kind of like robots…but anyway, they heard that your President didn't pass the motion to further atomic bomb research and production. The Daleks were hoping to use this new bomb to blow up Earth, so they're a little upset it won't be built. They are currently trying to kidnap the President and convince him to sign the motion." The Doctor explained, using his hands a lot and almost falling off his moped once. "I'm the Doctor, by the way"

"Alright 'Doctor'. So what you're trying to say is an alien species of robots is about to kidnap the president and we have to stop it."

The Doctor knew that there were quite a lot of people who could process things like this quickly, but when they shorten down the explanations, it doesn't really seem like much to grasp.

"Basically." he said, handing her a helmet.

"Thank you" She said, sitting on the moped and grabbing the seat in front of her. It was then the Doctor realized that she was British, but he was in Washington, D.C. "What's your name"

"Alyssa. Alyssa McKendry."

When they arrived at the white house, security saw them and immediately blocked their entrance. "No tours today"

"Ah, but we are here to stop the robot aliens from kidnapping President McCleary. I'm the Doctor, this is may companion-"he pointed to Alyssa "-and your government system leader's life is at stake. If you would…" He waved his hands in a motion as to say they should let them through.

The two living mountains looked at eachother before shrugging and moving out of their way. The Doctor nodded and walked past them swiftly.

Alyssa ran to catch up before falling in step. "Is that just what you do? Tell them you're the Doctor and bullshit your way through the door?"

He stopped and threw his arms out, sliding on the marble floor before tripping and moving down a hallway. Alyssa shook her head and followed.

"Most of the time, yeah"

"Brilliant" she muttered.

They continued down the hallway until the Doctor stopped again and pulled out some kind of machine from his jacket pocket. It was thin, and the very top was glowing a bright green. He began to wave it around wildly, like he was scanning the entire area.

"What?"

"Sonic screwdriver" he said flippantly "Time Lord technology, very useful." He held it to his face, reading something, before moving swiftly down another hallway. Alyssa got the feeling it was more than a GPS.

They continued down the hall until they came to a very elegant set of doors. Taking seemingly no notice of the imposing image, the Doctor threw open the doors and walked in, giving Alyssa no choice but to follow.

"-nothing from me, wait, who are you?" The ever recognizable voice of the president was cut off by their arrival.

"Ah hello Mr. President. I'm the Doctor, this is Alyssa" Alyssa gave a small wave. "We're here to dispose of the Daleks"

"Oh is that what these things are? Some alien technology?" He somehow managed to look calm and in control while tied to a chair and surrounded by robots with weapons. When the Doctor said alien robots, these weren't exactly what she was expecting.

"Doctor? Doctor? Doctor Who?" The robotic voice of the head Dalek called out. The Doctor smiled

"Oh I do love when they say that-anyway!" he pulled out the sonic screwdriver once more and scanned it at the nearest robot-thing. The light in its camera died and the whole thing collapsed, screws popping out and suddenly, it was just a heap of scraps.

"Useful indeed."

As useful as it was, there was still nine or ten more, and only one sonic screwdriver. The Daleks began to surround the Doctor.

"Alyssa, they are after me now. You go around them, slowly, and free the President. Free him and take him down the hall. Once he's gone I can take them all out. Go."

She nodded and moved carefully around the loose circle made by the robots. Once she was past she sprinted to Mr. McCleary. She knelt behind him and began furiously trying to undo the knots. But god damnit Sara was the one good at knots! After furiously tugging at the ropes to no avail, she looked around wildly for something to cut the ropes. Sitting on the desk was a letter opener-designed to look like a sword.

The thing about letter openers-they're sharp. People don't really imagine that they are, but it isn't easy to slice through paper without something to brace it. They aren't just sharp. They're really sharp.

Alyssa dove for the 'sword', grabbed it, and began to saw through the ropes holding the president to the chair.

"You and the Doctor" he began "you do this kind of thing often?"

"Well, I imagine he does" She said as she cut through the roped binding his hands and moved on to the ones binding his chest. "I just met him about 15 minutes ago."

The President hummed appreciatively. "Would you look at that?"

The ropes broke and fell to the ground. Alyssa sprang up, grabbed President McCleary, and all but dragged him out the doors and down the hall, before shoving him into another room at the end of the corridor. "Stay here" she told him before running like the wind back into the office.

The Daleks had surrounded the Doctor, and he couldn't seem to be able to activate the screwdriver in his hand.

"DOCTOR!" he understood immediately, tossing the device to her. Alyssa caught it, frantically searching the surface before she found what she was looking for.

**VOLUME +**

She rammed hard on the button, and at first the screwdriver admitted a shrill noise, but immediately it quiet as it became too loud and shrill for her to hear.

But the Daleks could hear. The began to roll about in circle, screaming and ramming into walls before the sound vibrations began pulling out screws one by one, until Eleven Daleks were reduced to a load of bonze pieces of metal.

The Doctor looked at her, slightly awed. "What did you…?"

She felt herself smile. "You think I read the dictionary for nothing? I know what sonic means. And when something sonic is amplified loud enough-"She gestured around at all of the pieces of wires and steel around her "-machines fizzle out"

The Doctor smiled to her. "Do you have any plans tomorrow? I heard rumors of a Sabiaman that got…oh what did they say…free. Free as a bird"

Alyssa smiled. "Well, tomorrow I have plans to travel with a madman and stop a free Sabiaman from destroying a planet."


	2. Chapter 2:Triangles

The Doctor has often said that TARDIS is very much a girl. She has feelings. She cares about saving herself.

And she plots.

So when TARDIS began to continuously loop him back to the library, he knew something was afoot. "TARDIS! I have work to do. By work I mean sleep, but it's just as importa…TARDIS, where did my book go?" it was true. Just as he'd happened upon the huge tome that held all the history of Time Lords, it had dissolved, completely teleported to somewhere else.

TARDIS had stolen his book.

He ran back through the tunnels to the control room and noticed the lights flashing and an address began scrolling across every screen in the room.

_185 west state street, Trenton, NJ_

He plugged it into the machine, flipped a few buttons and pulled the lever. And waited to land.

When he did land he couldn't help but chuckle at TARDIS. "A library? Really?" He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the building, reading for information.

"Not just any library. The state library. Biggest Library in New Jersey. Really, TARDIS? How am I supposed to find it in here?" he sighed and entered the library, deciding to not think about how close this was to Alyssa's house. What could his newest companion have to do with his book?

Turns out it wasn't as hard to find his book as he thought it would be. That would be because someone had it sitting next to them. At a table. Watching the front door, looking quite bored.

The book was open.

When he walked in, The Doctor noticed that the girl tiredly checked the page (fairly early, first ten pages or so, so The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief) and immediately perked up. She sat up straighter, even though her posture had been impeccable the whole time. She seemed to lean back, and watched as he he came within ear shot, she spoke up.

"So you'd be the Doctor then, yeah?"

If he'd had tea he would have chocked on it.

"How did you...?"

She cut him off. "Interesting book you've got here" Her voice was assured, confident. But also had layers of excitement and was laced with pieces of-if the Doctor assumed right-wonder.

"Yes, but how did you get it?" The Doctor sat down, thoroughly confused. Why would TARDIS give his book to this girl?

"_Well!_ I was just browsing the nonfiction section. Don't ask me why, I hate nonfiction its all written so dully, like a textbook. And it doesn't ever talk about fun stuff."

He just had to cut her off there. "Fun stuff?"

"Yeah, fun stuff. Like the fae or vampires of Victorian family troubles. It's all boring stuff about wars and inventions.

Anyway, so I was just looking, not really paying attention because _why wasn't I in the fantasy section again?_ And there was just this space in the shelf. Just an open spot. And any normal person would go 'well duh someone checked it out' but that didn't work because the very next decimal was after the space so it couldn't have been another book there because it would have been out of place. Which, with a huge library like this isn't unlikely, except the two stacks of books on either side weren't falling."

The Doctor had been following her until his point. She spoke fast, giving the entire story in about 20 seconds, probably less, but _falling? _"Falling?"

"Yeah, like dominoes. The pressure of all the books lean on each other. Take one off the shelf and they fall to lean on the next one. There was no leaning. Just" she waved her hands about a bit. The Doctor noticed she talked with her hands a lot. Her dirty blonde hair swished about, and it was quite long, straight but just very slightly wavy at the ends, and reaching about her waistline.  
"an empty space"

The Doctor understood now, but still-"what does this have to do with my book?"

"Well," she said with a smile, and her bright green eyes lit up, and the Doctor saw it also had specks of blue and brown and even gold. And she stared stories with the word 'well' a lot "being the curious kitten I am, I reached into the empty space, you know, to see what was up. But just as I was about to pass the line of books, where you would have touched the spine of the book if it was there, this book materialized in front of my hand! Kid you not, I just reached for it and it appeared." She then smiled sheepishly "I couldn't help myself. But when I saw your picture, I knew that this book was important, and I didn't read any further." She gave a definite nod and closed the book.

"Right. Well, it showed up because TARDIS decided to drop it unto you. She-" Doctor's eyes widened, his mouth dropping.

The girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "wanted us to meet" she finished before holding her hand across the table to the Doctor. "Sara Michelle Johnson, Sara for short, at your service."

He nodded and shook Sara's hand. She was exceptionally tan for someone living in New Jersey. Her face became very serious for a moment. "Doctor, do you have a companion?"

He snapped to look at her. "Actually, yes."

Sara seemed to sigh in relief. "Oh good, that's good"

"Why?"  
She smiled then "You're a Time Lord. Traveling alone isn't safe. Physically and mentally." Then her smile faded and her eyes grew wide.

"Triangles." She muttered

His eyebrows drew together, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Triangles. Triangles triangles triangles." Sara began rummaging around, looking for something. She ducked under the table and popped back up with a piece of paper and a pencil. She placed them on the table and sat back in her seat, leaning over it and drawing something. She spun it around and passed it across the table so it sat in front of the very confused Doctor. The paper was blank except for 3 dots, placed in seemingly random pots on the top half of the paper.

"What do you know about triangles, Doctor?"

"They have three sides. Their angels equal 180°. Three angels. Three vertices-"

"EXACTLY!" She cried, and the Doctor jumped, but she was too caught up in her train of thought to notice. "Three, three, three! Triangles are made up of three, and three is the most powerful number." She got up and walked to sit next to the Doctor. "Triangles are made up of line segments but they start as rays." She drew arrows from one dot toward the other, going clockwise, but not connecting them. "And sometimes the rays are going both ways." This time she added arrows pointing the opposite direction, headed counter clockwise. Each line only had a few centimeters before they connected and formed a triangle. "and eventually these rays are going to come together." She connected two dots, writing over the arrows over and over. "This is you," She labeled the dot at the top 'Doctor' "this is me," the one to the right she labeled 'Sara' "and this one is your companion-whats her name? Well, initials are fine."

"A.M."

"Alright," so she labeled the last dot 'A.M.' and then connected that dot with his dot the same way she connected his and the 'Sara' dot. "So these two line segments are already complete." She poked the line connection 'Doctor' to 'Sara' "TARDIS decided it was about time that this line happened. Why? Why now? Why work so hard to finish a triangle if one side isn't connected-wait!" She looked over at the Doctor and he immediately understood.

"Alyssa. Her name is Alyssa"

"Alyssa what. I know a lot of Alyssa's."

"McKendry. Alyssa McKendry" the Doctor said quickly

Sara froze, he entire body becoming tense. "McKendry?"


	3. Chapter 3: McKendry

"McKendry? Alyssa McKendry you're sure?" Sara had stood up and began pacing.

"Of course I'm sure. Why? Do you know her?"

A huge smile crept across Sara's face. "Hell yes I know her." She began to collect her things, putting the strap of navy purple book bag over her right shoulder, and holding the book in the crook of his arm. "Let's go"

The Doctor started. "What do you mean go? Go where?" This wasn't how this went. People didn't tell him where to go. It was the other way around.

"Where do you think?" Sara scoffed, walking with long strides to the TARDIS.

The Doctor's eyes grew wide when she walked right up to the blue box, opened it, and walked in, just like that.

"How did you..? TARDIS never just lets new companions in. Ever." He walked in after her as she made her way to the consul, carefully walking in a circle around it.

"Doctor, she went out of her way to send my book from the library. I think she likes me." She said before stepping forward and deftly begin to flip switches and type on the screens.

"Wait, _your _book?"

"Yup. Has my name in it. I didn't write it. Not my handwriting, not my ink, but definitely my name. Been there for thousands of years from the looks of it. See for yourself" She stepped away from the consul, (which the Doctor noticed she had set to leave for Alyssa's house to perfection) grabbed the book, and handed it to him "front cover."

Then she went over and flipped the lever.

***  
She wasn't lying. The Doctor flipped over the front cover and right there, in fancy calligraphy, was _Sara M Johnson. _And it definitely wasn't fresh.

Meaning it was meant to be hers thousands of years ago.

As if this whole thing wasn't weird enough.

Alyssa had heard the TARDIS before it materialized in her driveway. So she was standing there, arms crossed, expecting the slow fading in of the blue box, expecting the Doctor to pop out with a look of adventure on his face and a new time or place to save.

She wasn't expecting for him to walk out looking rather confused, and she definitely wasn't expecting her best friend to walk right out behind him.

Sara was looking the same as ever, confident look on her face, also somehow managing to look like an excitable seven year old. She had a book in the crook of her arm, as to be expected.

Her hair was down. So today was a good day-in the whole 'convert Sara into an actual girl and not some genius skater futbol chick' regard. Jeans and a t-shirt. Regular attire.

Still doesn't explain what she was doing on the TARDIS though…

She did however, skip right past the Doctor, who shook his head as she came right over to Alyssa and placed her things on the ground before crushing her in a hug. Alyssa wasn't tall by any means, but Sara was at least 5'7", 5'8", so hugging her always made Alyssa feel _really _short.

But Sara Johnson gives the best hugs, so it's worth it.

Alyssa laughed and pulled away from Sara, facing the Doctor, confusion evident on her face. Almost mirroring his.

"Quite some friend you've got there, McKendry." he said with a small smile, and Alyssa heard Sara snort.

"Yeah, lord knows why I keep her around."

Now Sara full out laughs. "Because if you didn't who else would keep that innocent mind of yours from making a fool of itself?"

Alyssa chuckled. "That's true," she turned to the Doctor. "So the question is, where did _you _find her?"

"Library" he shrugs

Alyssa laughs "I should have known"

"Shall we enter your humble abode?" Sara asks in a posh fake British voice, before grabbing her things off the ground, not waiting for an answer, and simply walking up the driveway and into Alyssa house.

The Doctor shakes his head. "Does she do that often, just walk into people's homes?"

Alyssa shrugs, "Pretty much. Who need permission when you have a door, right?"

He scoffs, shaking his head at the sky as if to ask _what have I gotten myself into? _"Yeah, she's…something"

Alyssa laughed. "Bloody Americans."


End file.
